The Cook-Off
by VSai
Summary: When Noctis loses all the gil they had just made fate swoops in to save the day. A mysterious invitation arrives just in time to help them. Ciel is rather surprised when Sebastian brings him a letter from the queen commanding him to take part in another cooking competition. What will happen when the Sebastian and Ignis face off, who will be declared the best chef?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing save for the silly plot. Final Fantasy XV is owned by Square Enix and Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Tobaso. I am uploading it to from Wattpad, but I am the creator of this fanfic on both sites.**

 **For a little context, this story takes place on Eos, London, England and any areas from Kuroshitsuji are places that exist in the world of Eos. This takes place around chapters 5-6 in the game and is between Book of the Atlantic and Book of Murder Arc's in the Kuroshitsuji manga. This will follow the Manga and will use only characters from the Manga.**

 **For the purposes of this story both demons and daemons exist, Demons are beings that eat the souls of humans and Daemons are monsters that come out at night and attack travelers who are not in a town or a haven. Feel free to message me with questions. Read, Rate, Review, please!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Invitation**

It was a blistering hot day in the Leiden region of Lucis. The four friends were coming out of Takka's diner in Hammerhead after having gone in to eat lunch and avoid some of the sweltering heat. The tallest one had forsaken wearing a jacket and was showing his tattoo laden chest off for the world. "Better be careful Gladio, you might get a sunburn." The accented lilt of their glasses-wearing companion chimed in.

"He'd deserve it!" Noctis exclaimed with a slight growl. "Put your shirt back on Gladio, that's an order!"

"Oh come on Noct!" Prompto whined, "If he gets a sunburn I can take embarrassing pictures of him, not to mention it will actually hurt when he gets a pat on the back."

Noctis grinned, Prompto's idea had merit. Gladio would finally get what was coming to him. "hmm, fine Gladio you don't have to put on a shirt."

Ignis cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Did anyone see a hunt while we were inside? or were you all too busy arguing? I know it's hot but arguing amongst ourselves won't earn any gil; and Highness, if you haven't been paying attention than I shall remind you. We. Are. Broke. If there weren't any hunts you thought worth doing then we should get into the Regalia and head to Longwhythe." Ignis finished his speech with a sharp glare.

Noctis met Ignis' glare with one of his own as Prompto tried to make himself smaller, as not to attract attention to himself. In doing so the blonde ended up tripping over a couple of rocks and wound up sprawled on the ground. "Ease up Iggy, we can always camp for a few more days." Noctis pointed out.

"Camping is fine when there is somewhere to wash, in case you haven't noticed we are in a desert." Ignis retorted gesturing to the dust that was around them. "We don't have enough gil to get us to Galdin, where at least we could wash off in the ocean"

"It's not my fault our Gil was stolen!" Noctis snapped at his older friend.

"Then who, pray tell, is at fault?" Ignis answered trying to reign in his own temper. Starting a fight with Noct was pointless. He took a deep breath, "apologies Highness, I am afraid the heat is getting to me."

Ignis sobering up made Noctis and the others feel a little guilty, Gladio steered them over to a shady spot by the garage. "We've all been a little tense the last couple days; ever since the Nif's destroyed Insomnia," Gladio soothed. "So why don't Prompto and I go inside and pick an easy hunt and then we can gas up the Regalia and head to Galdin for an impromptu vacation. Just a couple days and then we go back to finding the Royal Arms. Deal?"

The other three made varying sounds of agreement and Noctis watched as his bodyguard, and his best friend walked back into Takka's. "Sorry Specs, it's this damned heat. I don't remember it ever being this hot back home."

"That is because you lived in air-conditioned comfort Noct. You didn't spend a lot of time outside during heatwaves."

"Hey Highness!" A short blond haired mechanic walked up to them, a wide smile on her face. "I got a letter for Y'all." She offered Noctis the envelope.

Noctis opened it and chuckled, "I might have found the answer to our gil problem Iggy."

"How so?" Ignis quirked an eyebrow, trying to read what was in the envelope. The older man was suspicious that Cindy had been given a letter addressed to Noctis. How would anyone know they would see her?

"You are going to enter a cooking competition and win." Noctis answered with a smile, "Even if you don't win it says that competitors and judges get to stay for free. Free room and board for anyone in the competition or who have been named as assistants to a competitor."

Ignis took the letter from Noctis after the raven passed it to him. He scanned the letter thoroughly, slightly worried it might be a set up to capture Noctis. "I don't know Noct, this seems a little to perfect. For one thing, why did Cindy get a letter meant for us? For another, I have no idea where -London?- is. I have heard of it, but I am fairly certain its far away from here, past the Cleigne region and outside the borders of Lucis. It would take days to drive there."

"Come on Iggy," Noct whined. "Cindy probably got the letter because whoever is sending them knew that we don't have a mailing address but we would have to stop by the best mechanic in Hammerhead at some point. Where's your sense of adventure? I know we have to get the royal arms and we will, but the way things stand currently we'll end up doing the Nif's job for them and kill ourselves with our constant fighting. Gladio even agreed that we need a vacation. Pleeease Iggy."

Ignis looked at Noctis incredulously. "You're acting like a child and you just want to be able to judge the food. You realize there will be vegetables that you must try. I will think about it. We should talk with Prompto and Gladio first." Ignis chuckled as Noctis frowned at the mention of vegetables.

In a heartbeat, though Noctis cracked a wide smile and even Cindy, who had been listening to their conversation let out a chuckle. "I'll survive," the Prince stated.

Cindy chimed in, "I can find you a map if you'd like Ignis. I don't mind helping Y'all out a bit, after everything you've done for me, seems only proper." The young woman disappeared into the garage.

Gladio and Prompto came out looking rather excited, "We found a hunt, we found a hunt!" Prompto sang as they walked towards Ignis and Noctis.

Gladio swatted Prompto on the head. "It's worth about 2,000 gil. It seems pretty easy, just need to take care of a pack of sabertusks that have been haunting the area. Prompto could easily handle it on his own."

"Wait-What!" Prompto yelped, "We said we were a team, big guy!"

Gladio grinned and the group burst into laughter. "We have news too. Cindy brought us a letter, inside was news of a cooking competition. Seems to be pretty prestigious, only those who get invited are allowed to enter." Noctis said as Ignis offered Gladio the invite. Gladio scanned it with just as much, if not more suspicion than Ignis.

"I don't know Noct," he started. "Sounds off to me. It's almost the perfect answer to our current predicament. It could be a trap."

Prompto, who'd been reading over Gladio's shoulder had a different feeling. "I think we should go. The world deserves to know the wonder that is, Ignis' cooking. If it turns out to be a trap we'll get out of it. We always do."

"Prompto is right, besides we could all do with a distraction. We've been hunting, finding tombs, camping and generally getting nowhere." Noctis persuaded. He might be being a tad selfish, he really just wanted to escape for a while. Forget about the fall of Insomnia, his dad's passing and the Niflheim soldiers who were hell-bent on killing him. Not to mention, he'd never been invited to judge anything outside the Lucian kingdom before.

Ignis shrugged and glanced at Gladio, the two younger men looking at them with big pleading eyes. Gladio looked just as worried but with a sigh, Ignis consented. "Alright, we will finish the hunt Gladio and Prompto found, get the gil and start driving. If things go south, and they usually do, we turn around. Got it?"

Noctis and Prompto seemed pleased. "Deal," they chorused, with a pair of high fives.

Cindy returned with a handful of maps, "looks like it will take about three days for Y'all to get there."

"Well then," Ignis clapped his hands together, "lets complete that hunt and be off."

 _Meanwhile in a country manor just outside London, England._

Sebastian Michaelis was just putting the finishing touches on his young master's breakfast when the maid, Mey-rin came running down the hall. "Sebastian! Mister Sebastian, I have a letter addressed to the young master, yes I do."

Sebastian put down the last little garnish and turned to the maid, he sighed heavily, "Mey-rin what have I told you about running in the manor? How many times will I be forced to remind you to stop? Now, what is this all about?" He took the letter that she was holding out for him. On the back was a blood red seal. "Mey-rin attend your duties, thank you for bringing this to my attention." The maid took off with a squeal and left Sebastian to carry his master's breakfast and the letter sent by the Queen.

He knocked gently on the door, knowing the young Earl would not yet be awake. "Master, I have brought your breakfast." As the demon thought, there was no response, calmly he pushed the door open to see his young master sprawled in the bed having a nightmare. _Oh dear... he's having that dream again._ The demon placed the tray on the bedside table and opened the curtains. "Young Master, it is time to start the day." Once he had ascertained that the boy was awake he stated, "For breakfast this morning I have made poached salmon and mint salad. For a side dish, you have your choice of scones, toast or campagne, which would you prefer?"

"Scone," was the moody response from the half-asleep teenager. Sebastian placed the tray in front of Ciel and began artfully pouring tea for the boy. "This is Ceylon tea, is it not?" Ciel inquired.

"Indeed it is my lord." The servant responded as he went about tidying the room. Waiting patiently for the earl to be finished. As Sebastian began dressing Ciel the boy noticed the letter that was perched on the edge of the nightstand, the one Sebastian had placed only moments before.

"That is from the Queen," Ciel stated in a bored tone.

"Indeed. It was delivered earlier this morning, I have not had a chance to look at it. Shall I open it for you."

"Please."

Sebastian fetched the letter opener form the desk and sliced it open, revealing the contents. "It would appear the queen wants you to enter another cooking competition. She fears for the safety of one of the guests, who she believes will come."

"Who is this guest?" Ciel inquired, standing up and beginning to walk out of his room.

Sebastian dutifully followed, "Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum the 114th and heir to the throne of Lucis."

"Lucis?" Ceil paused. "Was it not overrun by Nifleheim a few months back? I had heard the Prince, along with his fiancee and the king had all perished.

"It would appear the reports have been exaggerated greatly," Sebastian answered. "He has been invited as a judge."

Ciel chuckled, "It would be foolish of him to come to a public event."

"I agree, but the queen seems to believe that he is reckless enough to do it. As her guard dog are you going to fetch?" Sebastian inquired, a sly gleam in his eye.

"I go where Her Majesty bids me. I suppose it would appear strange for me to be at this competition unless Funtom had a chef involved. Sebastian prepare the servants, we are entering this competition.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed, his grin growing.


	2. Chapter 2: Preperations

"Nooooooct." Prompto groaned for what Noctis was certain the thousandth time that drive, "Can we please pull over and make camp, I saw a haven a few miles back. The sun is going down and the daemons will be out soon."

"Sorry Prom, we need to keep going, between Ignis and myself driving we should make it to London by morning, which is only five hours away," Noctis explained, also for the thousandth time, "have a nap or take some photos if your bored," he growled, turning the wheel sharply to avoid running over a bird. The vehicles sudden jerk startled Ignis awake.

"What was that!?" Ignis yelped from the backseat.

"Sorry Specs, go back to sleep, I was just avoiding a bird."

"I see." Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Gladio is asleep, Prompto have you rested at all?"

"No, he's been whining ever since we passed the Vesperpool," Noctis answered for his blonde friend. "I almost pulled over and told him to walk."

"You wouldn't," Prompto shot back.

"No, he wouldn't, never-the-less, I would ask you not to annoy Noct too much Prompto, he needs to focus on the road, especially since we are now driving through unfamiliar territory," Ignis instructed. At Prompto's nod, the chef lay back into his seat and closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of the car to lull him into sleep.

Noct continued driving the Regalia until the first rays of dawn began to colour the black sky, pink and yellow clouds mixed with the dark inkiness of night. It was also at this exact moment that trouble chose to arise. Noctis slammed on the brakes as an Iron Giant began making its way down the road towards them. The giant hulking figure of the daemon was flanked by four goblins, "Time to wake up guys!" Noctis supplied.

Gladio had already hopped out of the car and was making his way to the nearest goblin, greatsword in hand. A flurry of well-placed blows and the goblin was soon disintegrating and Gladiolus was making his way to the next. Ignis was hot on Gladio's heels and using his daggers he carved another goblin as if he was filleting a fish. Prompto got out of the car and took aim at the giant. His shots seemed to bounce harmlessly off its thick armour. Noctis threw his blade toward the giant and with a burst of Lucian magic he warped to the sword that had embedded itself in the giant's arm.

The four men continued their assault with practiced ease, they had been fighting side by side for so long that it was becoming second nature. The giant was unable to get in an attack of its own as it found itself being attacked on all sides, without its goblin horde aiding it, it soon succumbed to its injuries and faded into nothingness.

Prompto started humming a tune, leading Gladio to mutter, "what's got him so cheerful?"

"Probably basking in our hard-fought victory," Ignis replied.

Noctis led banished his weapon back into his armiger and led the way back to the car. "You rested enough to drive specs?"

Ignis smiled, "of course."

Noctis tossed the keys at Ignis and settled into the back seat. It took a short time before the Lucian Prince was asleep. Gladio fished out a book while Prompto started snapping pictures of the sleeping Noctis. "One day I'll be able to sell these for a profit," Prompto joked.

"If you did you would find yourself lying on the floor in a lot of pain," Gladio's voice threatened from behind his book but he was smiling. Ignis laughed as he continued driving toward London. It wouldn't be long now, and even he had to admit, he was a bit excited. The thought of his cooking being tasted by others outside of his three companions was a challenge he relished.

Ciel said nothing as he made his way into his study he hated returning to the city, even if it was for a duty to the queen. The city always felt grimy and dirty, it offended his senses. Sebastian and the other servants were off attending to their tasks, which left the young earl alone to read up on Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.

There was actually very little that Sebastian had been able to find for him about the Prince, which was unusual. It appeared that apart from an incident in his youth, Noctis had been fairly sheltered. He had only left the capital city of Insomnia once before the fall of his kingdom and that was to go to Tenebrae in hopes of healing after a daemon attack left him crippled. He had gone to a public high school and was always surrounded by at least two guardians, one Gladiolus Amicita and Ignis Scientia. The earl made a mental note to have Sebastian find information on these two protectors.

Ciel sighed, sitting in his study reading about Noctis was growing boring, any information they had was likely out of date and since Insomnia was now under Nifleheim control most reports about him had become skewed to paint him as a villain. The earl looked up as his butler entered the room, pushing a trolley.

"I have brought your breakfast to the study as you requested my lord. Today's tea is earl grey and a scone as per your request. May I ask why you decided to eat in your study?"

"I wanted to learn what I could about Prince Noctis, it appears most of the information you gathered is lacking."

Sebastian winced but the emotion was gone before the child-earl could notice. "There was little to be found, most of our records dealing with the royal family of Lucis were in regards to past rulers and the former king. From what I could ascertain the Prince chose to shy away from the limelight up until he was ordered to head for Altissia for the pre-arranged wedding with Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae. "

Ciel hummed, placing his hands under his chin. "I see. Was she not killed during the attack?"

"That is what the news said, but it would appear her death was exaggerated. She is under Nifleheim protection in the Tenabrean city of Accordo." Sebastian replied, curious as to what his master was thinking.

"Interesting. Sebastian send word to the Queen that I would like to entreaty Emperor Aldercapt of Niflheim for the Oracle of Eos to come to the contest," the boy commanded his butler.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord. Shall I also be preparing a room for the Princess to stay in the manor."

"Yes," Ciel commanded, "also I need you to find me information on Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicita, both are citizens of Insomnia.

"Yes my lord," with a curt bow the demon left the room to begin preparations, it appeared the coming days would prove to be a fun distraction.

 **I do not own anything! Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix and Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. This was just for fun.**

 **Please Rate, Review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

**I own nothing. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso and Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix. I hope you enjoy it! Please read/ review!**

 **This and the following chapter are reuploaded- Thanks to ArtistGamerMage for noticing the files had been corrupted!**

Noctis woke up just in time to arrive at the hotel that the participants of the contest were to stay at. It was a large multi-story building, one could almost imagine it having been a castle in the past. Now, of course, it was a hotel, with a large foyer serving as the check-in desk, lounge and lobby. Ignis pulled the Regalia into the drive-through area and placed the car in park. "It will only take a moment to check us in, you three can wait here."

"Yep, right, got it" Noctis replied smarmily whilst waving off his chauffeur.

Ignis ignored the prince and left the other three. Gladio put his book down and started looking around, Prompto had gotten out of the car to take a few photos of the new area they found themselves in. Noctis glanced around as well, the Regalia was getting a lot of attention. After observing the other vehicles parked in the lot he was less surprised. The Regalia looked much nicer than most of the vehicles around them. Most of the vehicles were grimy, dirty and looked like they were about thirty years behind any vehicle the young prince had seen in Insomnia. "Guess their technology is a little behind Lucis?"

"Looks like." Gladio agreed. "Oi, Prompto get over here." Prompto bounded over like a golden retriever puppy excited for a treat.

"What's up!" the blond inquired

"Stay close," Gladio said pointedly, noticing a few onlookers who seemed a little less than friendly.

Noctis looked to Gladio, "what do you think big guy?"

Gladio turned to Noctis, "Stay in the car, right now let's not give anyone any urge to come after you. Right now they are probably trying to figure out who you are. The fewer people who know your identity the better chance the Nif's won't even know you left Lucis."

"Gotcha," Noctis answered, returning to his observations.

Ignis returned promptly, room key in hand. "We are in room 211, I suggest we park around back, where we will have full view of the Regalia from the window."

"You already figured out where the room is Specs?" Prompto asked in amazement.

Ignis pushed up his glasses, "I need not remind you, Prompto, we are in unfamiliar territory. We do not know whose side the Queen of England sides with. This very well could be an elaborate trap by the Nifleheim Empire to capture us. I suggest you keep your wits about you."

"Riggght." Prompto drawled, "so much for a vacation."

Noctis stifled a laugh. "You should be used to this by now Prom. You've been hanging around me for over four years. Ignis' strict routine and protectiveness should be old hat to you."

"Oh it is Noct," Prompto admitted, "it just surprises me how quickly he managed to run up and check the room and come back."

"I'm fairly certain Iggy looked at a map of the hotel Prompto," Gladio stated with a smirk.

Ignis laughed, "Gladio, you could have let him think me amazing for a little longer."

Noctis chuckled, "your head is big enough already Iggy."

Ignis pouted but did pull the car around, parking it in the centre of the lot where it would be in full view. "It'll be nice to stretch our legs again," Gladio stated.

"I'll say, you try being in the back seat with your fat self," Noctis joked.

"You should try sitting with your bony ass," Gladio didn't miss a beat.

"Try living with Prompto's constant talking," Ignis monotoned with a sly gleam in his eye.

"At least you don't have to handle Ignis' coffee breath." Prompto deadpanned. The four broke into laughter as they removed their things from the back of the Regalia. Ignis checked the doors and they entered the hotel at the backside of the lobby.

The inside was just as splendid as the outside, with high vaulting ceilings. There were a few people entering and exiting, Noctis wondered how many of them were in the contest. "Our first order of business should be a shower," Ignis interrupted Noct's thoughts. "After that, Noct, I could use your help to gather ingredients for the competition.

Noctis groaned, "I thought the letter mentioned that the ingredients would be given to us."

Ignis laughed, "A true chef does not trust the quality of ingredients to someone else."

Noctis groaned again but nodded, "Okay, I'll go with you. Gladio and Prompto can start cleaning your utensils." He smirked at the other two who looked like they wanted to argue.

"A splendid idea!" Ignis exclaimed, an odd look covering his face. Prompto was willing to agree after one look, Gladio stuck his heels in.

"I was going to check out the gym."

"There will be time for that later," Ignis supplied.

"I could make it an order Gladio," Noctis offered.

Gladio grimaced, "You are so dead next time we spar."

Sebastian was smiling as he continued going through London. He had gone to the records office to learn more about Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicita. He had gone to fetch their records after sending word of Ciel's request for Lunafreya Nox Fleuret to be invited to the competition. Similar to the Lucian Princes records, it had taken some digging to learn more about the two men who were apart of the Prince's retinue. _Ignis is the Advisor to the young prince, no King. His father is dead and though he has not been coronated he is still a king. just a king without a kingdom._ Sebastian reminded himself. Ignis was also his chauffeur while Noctis went to high school. Gladiolus Amicita, on the other hand, was Noctis' bodyguard. He trained Noctis with all manner of weapons and was considered very skilled. Both men were older than the Prince by a few years but they had all grown up together in the palace.

Sebastian was roused from his musings as he noticed a crowd growing around a higher end hotel. It was one he recognized to be the official hotel for the competition, had the Earl not owned a townhouse it is likely where Ciel would have stayed. Curious, the demon walked towards the gathering crowd, they appeared concentrated in the parking lot. Sebastian decided the best way to see would be to do a little climbing. Careful, so as not to rip his expensive and tailor-made butlers attire (he is one hell of a butler, after all, it would do no good to appear unkempt), he made his way up onto a rooftop adjacent to the hotel.

In the centre of the parking lot was a dark coloured convertible, it was gorgeous and rather spacious looking. The demon allowed himself to admire it for a moment before returning to his original task, giving Ciel the information he had learned.

The demon found the child-earl in a state of distress. Sebastian looked around and sighed, it appeared the young master's fiancee, Elizabeth, had dropped by for a visit. "Wonderful," Sebastian remarked with a groan. He headed toward the parlour and knocked, "Master, I have returned."

"Come in." Sebastian could hear the annoyance in his young master's voice, and the demon knew that Elizabeth was disturbing Ciel. He entered and bowed, "Hello lady Elizabeth."

"Hello Sebastian!" she exclaimed in a high pitched tone. Behind her stood her maid Paula. "I was just trying to convince Ciel to play with me. Perhaps you can convince him."

My lady, "Sebastian began suavely, "The Earl is preparing for a guest and has much work that must be done, perhaps you can return later?"

"Oh no. I will be far to busy with the competition, after all, I will be a judge."

"You!" Ciel spluttered before composing himself, "Are you not a little young?"

"Normally yes, but Mother was unable to make it so she suggested I go. Given that everything begins the day after tomorrow I was hoping we could have a ball tomorrow. I had originally come to ask if we might use the manor for a ball. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were here and not Prince Soma."

"Yes, well I had things to attend to in London Lizzy, as for a ball," the earl paused, "Why can you not do it in your manor."

"Because yours is bigger."

"Fine." Ciel gave in.

Sebastian was surprised but said nothing, "Really? oh thank you Ciel!" Elizabeth stated. "Thank you so much." she ran and hugged the earl.

"Sebastian begin preparing for a party tomorrow evening." Ciel commanded.

"Yes my lord."


	4. Chapter 4: Downtime

**Square Enix owns FFXV and Yana Toboso owns Black Butler. Enjoy! Please Read/Review.**

Ignis and Noctis had made it to a marketplace, it reminded Noctis of the one in Lestallum; there were vendors all around, and along the side of the road were small cafe's, with food that smelled delicious. Noctis heard his stomach grumble and was reminded that, aside from a brief snack in the car, he had yet to eat anything substantial. Ignis overheard the Lucian Prince's stomach as he commented, "hungry highness?"

"Yea, guess I am."

"Once we are done here I will prepare us some breakfast at the hotel," his chef promised as he went back to scrutinizing some vegetables. If Noctis actually ate his vegetables he might have been able to identify it as asparagus but Noct never did eat his vegetables willingly. Really, if the Nif's wanted to torture him their best bet would have been to force him to eat his leafy greens.

"It's getting a bit late for breakfast there Specs," Noctis quipped with a smile. "What are you looking for?"

"I was thinking for the entree I would make lasagna al forne, which means I need more asparagus."

"We don't have any left?"

"Unfortunately not," Ignis frowned, "though this asparagus here is far to thick to be used in the dish."

Noctis laughed, "you could always not put the asparagus in."

Ignis shot a glare at Noctis, "Highness," he started, pushing up his glasses, "you may not enjoy vegetables but many people do. Please keep an open mind when you are judging."

"I intend to Ignis, but it will be hard for anyone to top your skills."

"My," Ignis cleared his throat, "skills as you put it, are rather rusty given how busy we have been of late, not to mention it has been quite some time since I have cooked over anything other than a campfire. You may find yourself surprised to find you like another's cooking.

Noctis laughed and clapped his friend playfully on the back, "don't worry Iggy, I won't replace you with anyone, your cooking will always be my favorite, but as you say, I will keep an open mind, I'll even sample the vegetables."

Ignis smiled at Noctis's comment. "Very well, I was thinking of making the golden tail soup for the appetizer, though I do not know what I ought to make for dessert."

Noctis smiled, "that soup is delicious! As for dessert... do we still have ulwaat berries?"

Ignis nodded, "yes."

"Make the Tenebraen pastry I like," Noctis suggested.

Ignis paused, weighing the pro's and con's of choosing the dish, "that could work, though I think I'd like to buy a few extra berries, I know we won't find ulwaat berries here but I'm sure raspberries or blueberries would work.

Noctis smiled lazily, "ok, do we need anything else?"

"Just some flour and I still need to find asparagus or at least something to substitute for it," Ignis explained, walking over to another vendor and began inspecting the produce. Noctis soon grew bored watching Ignis pour over the veggies and other ingredients and soon found his mind wandering, _wonder what dad would think. I'm nowhere near where I'm supposed to be, the royal arms, the fall of Insomnia, all of it is... too much and Luna, I hope she is okay-_

"Noct," Ignis' voice broke Noctis from his mind, "is that Umbra?"

Noctis glanced to where Ignis was looking, only to see a black and white dog sitting patiently in the middle of the market. The dog made his way over to the two men and Noctis grabbed a book from the little cloth that was tied around the dog. Noctis patted Umbra before opening the journal, "your a good dog Umbra."

Inside the journal, Lunafreya had written a note, "Dearest Noctis, I hope Umbra finds you well, I pray for your safety and continued health."

Noctis fished out a pen from his pocket and wrote a hurried reply. He had no idea when he might see Luna again but he did enjoy hearing from her when he could. Eventually, he returned the pen to his pocket and closed the journal, slipping it back into the cloth for Umbra to return to Luna. Giving the dog another ear scratch he stated, "say hi to Luna for me boy." The dog took off.

Ignis looked at Noctis but knew better than to ask Noctis about the journal and what he said to Luna, that was one thing the prince had always kept to himself, and Ignis was happy to let him keep the secret. "Well Noct, I've gathered all the ingredients I could, shall we head back to the hotel?"

"Yea, I'm sure Gladio has had enough of Prompto by now," Noctis joked, leading Ignis to laugh. The two men made their way back to the Regalia, finding themselves accosted by a stranger.

"You are the owner of this beautiful machine?" the accented lilt of the strangely dressed man inquired of Ignis.

Ignis shook his head, "No, I simply drive it, the owner is the young man over there." Ignis motioned with his head in Noctis' direction. The stranger and his companion went over to Noctis and the brown-haired chef felt a strange urge to summon his daggers, but unlike what his compatriot Gladio would have done, he resisted.

Noctis looked up from his game of Kings Knight when he heard the strangers footsteps, his eyes met a purple haired man from India. "Can I help you?" Noctis asked, putting on a smile, he was really hoping Iggy would hurry up so they could go.

"I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, prince of Bengal. This is a beautiful vehicle, I have never seen its like before."

 _And it's not likely you'll see its like again._ Noct thought to himself, "I inherited her from my father." This Prince was odd to Noctis and the white-haired man behind him gave Noctis a strange feeling, similar to the one he got from Gentiana whenever he saw her.

Soma saw Noctis staring at the other man and introduced him, "This is Agni, he is what you Englishmen would call my butler. What is your name?"

Noctis wasn't too keen on introducing himself to this stranger, he remembered his tutors talking about Bengal, and how the English had conquered India but it was taking all he had to remember a Prince named Soma. Thankfully, Ignis opened the driver's door and turned to see Soma. Ignis had recognized the name as soon as Soma said it, "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness; however we must be off, our companions are most likely growing concerned as to our whereabouts. Forgive our rudeness but if you wish to speak with us we are at the hotel Cavalier room 211, you are more than welcome to visit us there." With his words spoken, Ignis started the car and Noctis allowed himself to get comfortable as they drove away from the disappointed Prince. "Noct, did you recognize who that was?"

Embarrassed Noctis ran a hand through his hair, "ahh... no. Sorry Specs."

Ignis sighed, "I suppose I am not surprised. Prince Soma is one of twenty-six children of the King of Bengal. He is amongst the younger children of the king and was kept out of most circles of political influence. His manservant Agni is said to have been blessed by Shiva."

Noctis was impressed, "that would explain the feeling I got from him. It was similar to how I feel when Gentiana is around."

"Hmm, I wonder if he could be considered amongst the messengers of the gods."

"Maybe," Noctis conceded, "I guess we will find out later if they pop by."

The rest of the drive back to the hotel was comfortably silent. Noctis was content to watch the area around him and try to get a lay of the land, Ignis was determining what he needed to do to prepare for the competition. He was feeling relatively confident about his chosen dishes, and either way, he knew Noctis would give him passing marks, it was the other judges he felt the need to research. "Highness," Ignis began as they parked the car and grabbed the groceries, "would you mind if after breakfast I went to the library? I would like to do some research."

"Sure Ignis," Noctis replied, "You don't need to ask my permission. What kind of research?"

"I would like to learn a bit more about the judges. I know how to cater to your tastes but it can't hurt to try to learn more about the other judges."

"Typical Ignis, you know you could just try to relax before the competition. Go ahead, do whatever you need to prepare, after all, we are counting on you to win us some gil."

"Highness..." Ignis glared at him as they made their way toward the elevator. The desk clerk flagged them down just before they entered the elevator.

"Excuse me, you are taking part in the cooking competition are you not? A well-dressed man came in a few moments ago with invitations for anyone taking part in the contest, there is to be a ball at the Phantomhive manor tomorrow evening. All are invited to attend, from the judges to the contestants and their assistants."

"Thanks," Noctis stated, struggling slightly with the bag, "where is the Phantomhive manor?"

"It's up in the nobles sector, not far from here, about two blocks southeast. It's a large estate, pretty hard to miss, a lot of people think it gives off an ominous vibe."

"Thank you for the information," Ignis smiled pleasantly as the elevator door closed and they made their way to their room. Prompto was flipping between his phone and fidgeting with his camera. Gladio was reading on a bed. The downside to sharing a room was the fact they had to share one of the two beds. Prompto drew the short straw and got stuck with Gladio, Noctis was quite happy to not be stuck on the same bed as Gladio. Ignis was at least small enough he didn't take up half of the bed. Ignis put the items in the small fridge and looked back at his comrades. "We've been invited to a party."

Gladio looked up from his book, "oh? By whom?"

"The Earl Phantomhive I presume," Ignis responded. Prompto looked excited but Noctis shook his head.

"I think our best bet would be to stay away," the Prince stated. "Don't need to be recognized and have a bunch of Nif's crash the party."

"There's a shock," Gladio goaded him, "Noct doesn't want to go to a swanky party."

"Awww come on Noct," Prmpto whined, "let's go!'

"No," Noctis answered, tension building up in his shoulders.

"Please, Noct, I've never been to one of these before... Pleeeeaaasse," the blond begged.

Noctis shook his head, "NO!" he snapped, to the point that Prompto recoiled away and Ignis gave a concerned glance to Gladio. Gladio sat up and pulled Noct to his feet.

"Come on, we're going for a run."

Noctis pouted, "I don't want to."

"Come on Princess," Gladio pushed.

"Fine." Noctis go up and followed Gladio outside. They didn't speak until they had started running. They managed to find a nice park to run in, "what's going on Noct?"

"Nothing Gladio, I just don't feel like going to a party."

"That was more than a 'you don't want to do something no'. You never snap at Prompto like that, me and Ignis sure, but never Prompto. What's up?"

Noctis could feel his heart beating hard on his chest, he hated how good Gladio was at reading him. "Its just... after everything that has happened. I don't want to go to a party that will remind me of the ones at the citadel. The one's dad used to drag me to... I'm not ready for that Gladio. If you guys want to go that's fine, but me... I can't.. not yet. I haven't even had time to miss dad."

Gladio smiled at his younger companion. "I get it, I miss my dad too. At least I have Iris, but Noct, sooner or later you will have to attend one of these things again. When you're the king... you can't really avoid it. Why don't we agree to go for a short while, so not to appear rude. That way Iggy can scope out the competition, Prompto can learn how boring these things really are and you and I can drink a toast to our dads. What do you say?"

"Damn you Gladio. Fine, I guess I can handle a short while, Prompto will probably beg and give his puppy dog eyes anyway."

"Knowing him, yea. Yea he will."

"Do we have to keep running?"

"Consider it penance for snapping at Prompto." Gladio flashed a grin and sped off, Noctis chased after him, every once in a while cheating and warping himself a little closer to Gladio until he was right beside him. They ran for about an hour before heading back. Noctis apologized to Prompto who was more than willing to forgive him, especially when Noct promised they could go to the party. Ignis had already set to work on cleaning their nicer clothing, although Prompto, Ignis had decided, was going to have to go out and buy something suitable. Noctis promised to help Prompto after he had a shower. Prompto was dancing around the room with giddy excitement, Gladio and Ignis just shared a look and busied themselves with their own tasks, Ignis worked on brunch as Noctis had been right and it was a little late for breakfast, and Gladio went back to his book, resolving to shower after Noctis.

After Elizabeth had eaten her breakfast with Ciel she had been escorted home by Sebastian, who had then gone and delivered invitations to the party to every person taking part in the competition. The only ones he had not been able to personally offer the invite to had been Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ignis Scientia, Sebastian hoped the desk clerk had given them their invitations now that it was nearing noon. He had been going through the Earl's wardrobe trying to find something suitable for the party but many of the clothes were either old, worn or Ciel had outgrown them. _He certainly has grown since I first met him._ The demon thought and then sighed, _I suppose I shall have to call Nina._ He went over to the telephone and dialed the number for her shop. He was surprised o hear the assistant answer with a dull voice.

"Hopkins tailor shop, unfortunately, Miss Hopkins has gone out of town on urgent business and will not be in for several weeks if you would like to make an appointment for then you are more then welcome."

Sebastian frowned, "No, thank you." He hung up the receiver and pondered, _well then, what shall I do. I suppose I could take the Earl to a shop, he may not like the idea, but I suppose it will have to do._

The demon made his way to Ciel's study and knocked gently, "My lord, may I enter?"

"Come," was the disembodied voice from the other side of the door. Sebastian opened the door and noticed a pile of work piled at the side of the desk.

"Young Master, you have yet to touch your work, it does require immediate attention," the demon chided the child-earl.

"Do not start Sebastian. I have started it, I just got bored of it, doing childish homework is hardly a chore I need to do."

"Come now master, I won't always be around to do everything for you."

Ciel's cerulean eyes darkened, "by the time you are not here, neither am I, or would you like out of the contract?"

"Hardly," the demon scoffed. "It matters little to me if it does not matter to you."

"It doesn't."

"Then forget I said anything," Sebastian remarked, "on another note, you have nothing suitable to wear to Lady Elizabeth's ball. I called Nina but she is away, I suggest we go out to one of the shops nearby and purchase something."

"I suppose there is little choice?" Ciel asked with a slight frown.

"None my lord, shall we go after lunch?"

"I am not hungry yet. We may as well go now, I can skip lunch for one day."

It was Sebastian's turn to frown, "Young Master, skipping a meal is hazardous to your health."

"One meal will not harm me, Sebastian. Need I make it an order?"

Sebastian bowed his head, "no my lord, I'll have the car brought around." Sebastian exited the room, grabbed a set of keys and headed to the garage. The car inside was more practical than showy but it still held the elegance and style only an earl could afford. Vehicles intrigued Sebastian, they were a modern innovation that had become quite useful, even for a demon like him. He brought the car to a halt at the front of the manor and nodded to Snake, the strange man who they had acquired after the Noah's Arc Circus fiasco. Snake opened the front door of the manor and Ciel came out, Snake hurried forward to open the car door, Sebastian was happy that he did not need to bother getting out, though he did need to teach Snake how to drive. _Later, after the competition, I will make that a priority_ the demon decided as Ciel buckled in.

They drove toward a small tailors shop that was not too far from the manor in relative silence. Ciel only broke the silence once they exited the car, "Sebastian do you think the oracle would be able to notice that you are a demon?"

"I can not say. In my years as a demon, I never met an oracle, though it would not surprise me if she could sense something from me. She does heal the people of the Starscourge after all, and that is something that at its core is demonic in nature."

"The Starscourge..." Ciel mumbled, "what is it exactly?"

"The Starscourge is a cloud of photosynthetic organisms that drink light before it reaches the ground. It is the ultimate source of daemons as commonly occurring parasitic protozoa. Those afflicted with advanced stages of Starscourge exude black mist called miasma from their bodies, that is the plague the oracle cures."

"Why have I never seen anything related to the Starscourge before?" Ciel asked.

"It seems not to affect this area of Eos, though I know not why." Sebastian held the door open for the Earl who walked into the shop. The shopkeeper was an elderly man wearing a dress shirt, dress pants and suspenders. He had a measuring tape draped across his neck, he was working with a young blond man, whose hair was spiked in a rather odd manner.

The tailor glanced up as they entered, "ah, hello, I will be with you momentarily sirs." He went back to his measurements and Sebastian and Ciel found their eyes drawn to the two other men in the shop. The first was the blonde who was being measured, wearing odd black clothes, and even stranger combat boots. His sense of fashion choice certainly gave Sebastian pause, Ciel merely found a couch and sat down, removing the hat he had been wearing and handing it to Sebastian.

The demon then found his eyes being drawn from the blond by a cough from his friend who was seated on another couch, "Prom, stop wriggling around, you're making the tailor's job harder." The friend, Sebastian noted, held himself with a confident albeit lazy air around him.

"Ah, sorry Noct!" 'Prom' exclaimed.

"Don't apologize to me... geez, it's a good thing Spec's isn't here, he'd be horrified. I should take pictures." Sebastian watched as 'Noct' pulled up a rather expensive brand of camera and started snapping pictures.

"Noooooooct," the blond whined before apologizing profusely to the shopkeeper.

Sebastian cast a glance to the earl who was simply watching events. After about fifteen minutes the tailor had completed his measurements and had gone to the back searching for a suit that would fit. Sebastian followed Ciel who decided to sit across from 'Noct' and 'Prom.'

"Do you come to this shop often?" Ciel inquired, looking at the two men, who by the second were giving Sebastian the impression they were more like teenagers than actual adults. Why the earl seemed far more mature then they and Ciel was only thirteen.

It was 'Noct' who answered, "ah, no. We're not from around here. We just came in for a competition and managed to get invited to a ball. Prompto here forgot to bring his nice clothes."

Sebastian watched as Prompto rubbed his hand through his hair and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"No one said I was going to need nice clothes Noct!"

"When we started this road trip we were heading to my wedding!" 'Noct' answered.

It dawned on Sebastian who he was speaking with, "You are Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum? The news said you had passed on." Now that he was closer to Noctis he could feel the raw, crackling power that emanated from the raven-haired man.

Prompto laughed, "jeez Noct, you're famous wherever you go."

"Shut up Prompto," Sebastian heard the hissed whisper, though Ciel obviously had trouble catching it.

"Fear not, your secret is safe with us," despite not hearing, Ciel obviously got the jist of Noctis' concern. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Prompto looked flabbergasted but Sebastian noted the passivity Noctis displayed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, so you are the one who invited us to the ball. As your friend stated, I'm Noctis Caelum, this is Prompto."

"This is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian bowed, "It is wonderful to meet you, your Highness." The demon noticed the slight discomfort hearing his title gave to the Prince. "Forgive me for being so bold but, is it not dangerous for you to be here? After all, Niflheim is still searching for you."

Noctis laughed, something about the Prince was slightly intoxicating to the demon. if he was not contracted to Ciel he might have been tempted to offer his services to Noctis, but something told the demon, that this Prince was special. "I can't just remain hidden away. Let's just say I am doing all I can to bring peace back to Lucis."

Ciel hummed, "well, you need not fear being accosted at the ball tomorrow, I will personally vouch for your safety."

Noctis smiled, "that is kind of you, but my companions and I are not too worried about my safety, if we were, I would not be attending." Sebastian heard the threat behind the words and glanced to his master, who took no offense to the words, so the demon played the part of the dutiful servant.

In the slightly tense moments following the tailor returned with two separate suits, one grey and the other black, "Mister Argentum, I have found two suits that will fit you, I may need to do a few alterations if you would try them on please?" He led Prompto to a fitting room. Once again alone with Noctis, Sebastian decided to learn what he could. "Is it true that the Niflheim forces used a treaty signing as the cover to steal crystal and the ring of the Lucii?"

"I wasn't there, so I couldn't say," Sebastian found Noctis' answer rather cryptic.

"You said something about a wedding? That would have been the one to Princess Lunafreya correct?" Ciel inquired with childish innocence.

"Yes..." Sebastian noticed how tense Noctis had become.

"We are not your enemy Prince Noctis," Ciel began, "in fact, I would like to offer my help if I can."

"Kind of you," Noctis replied quickly, "but we have it handled."

"Very well," Ciel answered, "the option will be their indefinitely, should you change your mind you need only ask for my aid." Prompto returned and Noctis said a few words in hushed tones to his friend and Prompto nodded, this time Sebastian wasn't able to overhear their words.

"Well, Prompto found his suit and I am certain you have a reason for coming here, so we shall not keep you any longer. it was nice to meet you both." Noctis supplied, as the two Lucians made their way to the cash register to pay. The tailor had done a few quick fixes to the suit before sending them on their way. Sebastian watched them leave the store and begin speaking animatedly.

"Where were his bodyguards?" Ceil mused, returning Sebastian's thoughts to the child-earl.

"A good question my lord, perhaps we were wrong."

"No, I do not think we were. There is an Ignis Scientia on the list of chefs invited to the competition and Noctis made it clear that he has other companions. So then that begs the question why is this Prompto able to go alone with the Prince of a kingdom that has a target on his back? It doesn't make sense."

"Unless this Prompto Argentum is also a bodyguard," Sebastian offered.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, I apologize for the wait, how can I help you?"

Sebastian responded on behalf of his master, "My master, Earl Phantomhive, is in need of dress clothes for a ball tomorrow. He is the host and must be impeccably dressed.

"Ah, of course, this way Earl," he led Ciel to a podium surrounded in front by three mirrors.

"Would he not have been in your research notes. The name never once occurred and I know you to be thorough Sebastian." Ciel continued their conversation as the man measured him.

Sebastian paused, deep in thought, "that is true. It is unlikely I missed anything, but the reports I read were all missing elements, perhaps this Prompto sipped through the cracks?"

"Perhaps..." Ciel paused, "Sebastian, I have an order for you."

"Yes my lord?"

"When we are done here I want you to find everything you can on Prompto Argentum."

Sebastian bent down on a knee and bowed, his demonic eyes flashing, "Yes, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5: Downtime Part 2

**Please read/review/ vote etc. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing FFXV is owned by Square Enix and Black Butler is owned by Yana Toboso**

Noctis and Prompto weaved their way through the busy afternoon foot traffic of the London streets, they made their slow way back to the hotel. After purchasing Prompto's suit they had walked in silence for a while. Prompto would pull out his camera and once in a while snap photos of people, Noctis, himself or the two of them. The blond certainly was enjoying his time in the city, the same could not be said for the Lucian Prince.

"Everything okay there Noct?" Prompto inquired, putting the camera away and showing concern for his friend.

"That noble we met, Phantomhive I think? I've heard that name before. Dad mentioned it once, something about the family working for the queen," Noctis was deep in thought.

"What's wrong with that? I mean the Amicita family worked for your dad and now for you," Prompto pointed out.

"I know that Prom, but... damn it all. Spec's would know what it is I can't remember about the Phantomhives," the prince paused, "wait did that kid say he was the Earl?"

Prompto nodded, not quite certain where his friend was going with this. "Yea, he seems really young."

Noctis hummed in agreement, "he couldn't have been more than thirteen, but he acted like he was in control of everything... could that kid actually be the earl?"

"How do you mean Noct?" Prompto asked, "what do you think he was in control of?'

"Right, you were in the back with the tailor," Noctis took a breath. "While you were gone the Earl offered to help me in retaking Lucis. He acted as though he could do it easily, said the offer was open indefinitely."

"What did you say back?" Prompto wandered over to help a woman trying to get a stroller up some stairs.

Noctis waited for Prompto to return before answering, "I told him we had things covered. The last thing I need is to owe anyone a debt. Besides I have you guys, what else could I need?"

Prompto laughed, which garnered a smile from the raven headed man. "Exactly, the four of us are going to get to Altissia, save Luna, retake Lucis and then watch as you get married!" Prompto punched a fist into the air.

Noctis chuckled, "C'mon, we should hurry. Gladio is probably getting worried by now-" Noctis was cut off by the crowd that was in their way. The two had made it back to the hotel but a large crowd had assembled outside of it, blocking their entry inside. "Let's try to find a side entrance."

Prompto followed his friend but the two of them overheard a familiar voice. Gladio was calling out to them from their room. "What's going on down there?"

Noctis looked up, bringing a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, "I dunno, we just got back. We thought you might know."

"Afraid not, get up here though, I think I'll feel better- Noct look out!"

Noctis turned around and felt his heart drop. Above them was a magitek airship, so far it looked like they hadn't noticed him or Prompto. Noctis handed Prompto the key and pulled out his engine blade. It was risky, but Noctis figured the sooner he was inside and away from the prying Niflheim eyes the better off he was. "Prompto, get inside as soon as you can."

"Right Noct!" Prompto scurried off to keep finding an entrance and Noctis aimed for the balcony of their room. Throwing his blade he allowed the Lucian magic to envelop him and take him to where his blade waited. Gladio helped haul him into the room, casting a glance back to the ship, he breathed a sigh of relief, it hadn't noticed them.

"You okay Noct?" Gladio inquired.

"Yea. What the hell are the Nif's doing here?"

"Wish I knew," Gladio replied, "maybe they found out we are here?" Prompto burst into the doorway, slightly breathless.

"You guys ok?" the gunslinger inquired.

"Yea we're both fine," Noctis remarked, "hey Gladio, where is Iggy?"

"He took the Regalia to the library. Should be back in a few hours." Gladiolus replied with a frown.

"Screw that, if the Nif's are around, we're sticking together," Noctis declared, pulling out his phone. He speed dialled his advisor and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Ignis, I know you wanted to get research done but the Nif's are here," there was a pause as he listened to Ignis. "No, they haven't spotted us just yet, but I'd prefer it if we stuck close to each other. Last thing we need is to get separated and give the Nif's an easy target." Noctis paused again, "see you in a few." He turned to the other two men in the room, "Iggy will be back in about fifteen minutes, for now, I guess we will sit tight."

Gladio and Prompto nodded and Noctis went to pull out the charger for his phone from his duffle. Gladio went outside to the balcony to survey the area and Prompto flopped onto the bed. A knock at the door caused the three companions to freeze in the midst of their movement. The silent whoosh of magic as Prompto summoned his pistol broke the trio's moment and Noctis met Gladio's gaze with a nod. Noctis went to the bathroom and summoned a pistol of his own, while Prompto stood behind Gladio who looked out from the peephole. "Do we know anyone with purple hair?" he whispered.

"Ardyn?" Noctis growled out.

"No darker purple then the chancellors," the Shield answered.

"I don't think so...?" Noctis facepalmed, "wait, let me look." through the peephole Noctis sighed and signalled for his friends to back down. He swung the door open and Soma and Agni waltzed in.

"I was beginning to think you didn't want us to-" Soma stopped talking long enough to take a look at Gladiolus, "you aren't the same man with Noctis as before."

Noctis chuckled, "no this is Gladiolus Amicita. Gladio, Prompto, this is Prince Soma and his bodyguard Agni."

Agni bowed in greeting and Soma excitedly shook Gladio's hand and Prompto's. The energy coming from Soma was almost worse then Prompto's... almost. Prompto immediately took a liking to the purple haired Prince and Agni stayed close to Gladio but it was obvious that he considered Gladio more of a threat then Prompto. "It is a pleasure to meet you both," Agni stated casually.

Noctis held back a sigh, "so why did you two decide to come here? _and nearly have us eviscerate you?_ The Lucian Prince added silently.

"You invited us Noctis," Soma bounded over to Noct and sat beside him. "You have not forgotten our meeting have you?"

"Of course not, I guess I didn't actually think you would take Ignis up on his offer."

"Well, I want to learn more about that beautiful machine of yours. Perhaps you can tell me where I can purchase such a beautiful vehicle."

"I'm afraid its one of a kind, and it is definitely not for sale," Noctis emphasized, hating the idea of the Regalia belonging to anyone but him.

Soma pouted and Noctis once more felt a headache coming on. "Perhaps you can tell me Agni, are you," Noctis paused, he wasn't sure how to ask if Agni was a messenger of the gods or not.

"Am I what?" Agni looked at Noctis expectantly.

"Ah, its nothing. When we first met I got this weird feeling off of you, but I'm sure I was just tired."

"A weird feeling, like what?" Agni pushed the issue.

"Similar to how I feel when I am near a messenger of the gods," Noctis conceded.

"Well that isn't surprising," Soma jumped in, "Agni is blessed by the goddess Kali."

"Kali?" Prompto asked what Noctis had been thinking.

"Yes, the goddess, who went on a rampage after fighting and killing a demon afterwards she went on a dance of destruction and kept slaying innocent people thinking they were the demon. Her husband Shiva went to the earth and lay amongst the corpses. When she stepped on Shiva she realized what she had done and her blood lust ended." Agni explained.

Prompto laughed for a minute, "hold on, did you just call Shiva a dude?"

Noctis sighed and Soma and Agni looked at the blond quizzically. "What else would lord Shiva be?" Agni asked.

Prompto looked at his friends for support, "well obviously Shiva is a goddess, not a god. I mean it is in the Cosmogeny, Shiva is the goddess of ice and known for her gentleness." Noctis nodded and Gladio remained stone-faced.

Agni shook his head, "you are wrong my friend. Shiva is a god." It was at this moment Ignis came into the room.

"Highness, I have returned, tell me have the Nif's-" Ignis paused, noticing the guests, "ah, I see we have visitors. My apologies for intruding on the conversation. What were you talking about?"

"Shiva," Noctis answered, hoping the two strangers didn't catch onto Ignis' word choice. He didn't feel like explaining who he was.

Ignis laughed, "Ah, I think I understand the confused looks. I presume the two of you worship the Hindu pantheon." Ignis turned to Noctis, "Noct, both the Astrals and the Hindu pantheon have a being known as Shiva. To us Shiva is a goddess, however to them," he nodded at Soma and Agni, "Shiva is a god."

Agni laughed, "ah, that does explain it. For a moment I thought you fools, I apologize."

"There's no need," Noctis smiled.

Soma, who had been rather quiet up until now turned to Ignis, "excuse me, Ignis, may I inquire as to why you called Noctis highness?"

Noctis cringed, "ah, that would be because I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of the King of Lucis, or at least, I was until Niflehiem showed up."

Soma became serious, "yes I had heard of the troubles but the news reports all said you were dead."

"A gross exaggeration," Gladio growled darkly. "You should never believe what you hear on the news."

Soma cowed away from Gladio and Agni chuckled, "our apologies for prying. Come, my Prince, it grows late, We should be returning to the Phantomhive townhouse. We shall take our leave, goodbye my friends." The two Indian's left and the four companions regarded each other."

"Well, they are certainly a strange pair!" Prompto broke the silence. "So Iggy, hows about a snack?"

"Are you hungry Noct? I suppose I could make us something," Ignis waited for a reply.

"Sure Spec's, food sounds good. Let's hope the Nifs keep ignoring us." Noctis said aloud, though he wasn't really expecting a response.

"Indeed." Ignis agreed.

 _Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive townhouse_

Once Sebastian and Ciel had finished at the tailors Sebastian had driven to the records office, the pair went looking for information on Prompto Argentum. The odd thing was the lack of birth records for the man. Apart from some school records and an adoption certificate, there was nothing.

"it would appear Prince Noctis and this Prompto went to the same school, this is where they must have met," Sebastian stated as they continued digging.

"How could someone with no records be able to get so close to one such as the Prince, Sebastian? Surely, King Regis did background checks on all of the Prince's friends?" Ciel pondered.

"I do not know, there must be more to the story that we are missing. Would you like to investigate further?"

"No, this is enough for now. Come, Sebastian, we shall return to the townhouse and prepare for tomorrow's party."

"Very well, my lord." the duo left the records office and Sebastian drove his young master home in silence. THough they were greeted with a very strange sight. Floating above his manor Ciel saw an airship and on the ground a group of soldiers, all heavily armed. The soldiers unnerved the earl as they had sickly green faces and glowing red eyes. At the head of these soldiers was an eccentrically dressed magenta-haired man.

Sebastian parked the car and exited it, opening the door so the earl may exit. At the entrance of the manor were the four Phantomhive servants, Bardroy, Mey-rin, Finnian and Snake. Each of which were making it quite obvious that their master was away, and there would be no uninvited guests entering the premises. Sebastian cleared his throat as he led the child-earl to the front steps, "For what reason have you come before my master, mister..?" The demonic butler inquired.

"Ahh do forgive my entrance and the soldiers, they are merely my guards. I am Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Nifleheim. Emperor Aldercapt received word that you wanted the Oracle to come here for a contest of sorts?" Ardyn gave a flattering smile to Sebastian, "I have been tasked with ensuring the Oracle's safety. There are many who would try to do her harm, or worse, kidnap her."

"Sebastian," Ciel said cooly, "I have no desire to be outside. Chancellor Izunia why do you not come inside, your guards can remain out here with my servants, and the two of us can.. discuss your concerns." Sebastian nodded, having no fear that he could easily save his master from danger should it arise. The demon did feel an off-putting presence about the man before him but Ardyn did not appear to be here for any reason apart from what he said.

Ardyn nodded and the two of them headed into the parlour. Once comfortable Ardyn continued, "We would require... assurances, shall we say, that the Princess would be safe here."

"My staff are more than equipped to handle any sort of.. degenerate who might wish her harm, you would have my personal guarantee for her safety," Ciel answered. "You can inform the Emperor that Princess Lunafreya would have a very enjoyable stay here."

"I still would need to insist upon a few Nifleheim soldiers to, remain at her side," Ardyn stated, "If you truly want her to come, those are our conditions."

Ciel remained quiet, those guards were imposing to be sure, and he did not know how they might respond to Noctis, or rather, how Noctis and his friends would respond to the Nifleheim soldiers. Should the two sides start something it could put the queen in danger, _if the Queen is coming to this cook-off as the rumours say_. The young earl pondered the idea for quite some time, all the while Ardyn continued to watch Ciel. "Very well Chancellor, have it your way then, I can allow two of your soldiers to remain with the Oracle."

Ardyn smirked at the child's attempt to open negotiations, but he decided to play along, "Two soldiers are hardly enough. I would require at least ten to be with her at all times."

"Ten heavily armed soldiers seems a tad overprotective does it not?" Ciel inquired with an impish grin, "could we not do four?"

"No, no, I am sorry Earl Phantomhive, four soldiers would never do."

"Could we agree on six?" Ciel did not know why he suddenly wanted Lunafreya's presence at the cook-off but he did, and given that he was a child, he childishly pursued the matter. "Six guards and my own servants are more than enough people to protect her. It seems unfair that you keep the Oracle locked up in Tenebrae. This would be a most welcome respite for her."

"Very well." Ardyn dipped his head, "I will bring her personally tomorrow."

"This will be up to you of course, but I am hosting a party tomorrow, should you and the Oracle like you are welcome to attend," Ciel offered.

"A party! How wonderful, until then my dear earl," Ardyn made a low bow and exited the room. It was not long after the sound of the magitek engine left that Sebastian entered the room.

"My lord?"

"Lady Lunafreya will be arriving tomorrow evening, just in time for Lizzy's party. Along with her will be six Nifleheim soldiers as her escort. Tell me, Sebastian, did you sense anything off about our dear esteemed visitor?"

Sebastian cocked his head, "I did, though I did not think you would pick up on it. It was like he was diseased."

"Indeed," Ciel hummed for a minute, "and yet, he looked as healthy as you or I. Is he a demon?"

Sebastian laughed, "no my lord. He is closer to a daemon then a true demon."

"I see," Ciel stopped, "is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now I want you to let the Prince and his retinue know, secretly of course, of Luna's arrival. Leave out the Niflheim soldiers though, I want to see how the Prince reacts. Will he cause a scene, or will he leave without a word?" Ciel grinned evilly.

Sebastian went on his knee and bowed his head, his eyes flashing red from the excitement of the game his master was playing. "Yes, my young lord,"


	6. Chapter 6: Momentary Respite

**So, I have not abandoned this story but life has been extremely insane of late but I intend to create a schedule for uploading this story once we reach August. I will finish it so please be patient with me!**

 **I own nothing, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) belongs to Yana Toboso and FFXV belongs to Square Enix, this is all for fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

Noctis and his companions had been relaxing for the better part of the day, waiting for the party inside their hotel. The younger men had gone for a swim briefly while Gladio remained in the gym, where he could see into the pool. If any Niflheim soldier showed up, he would be able to get to Noctis in a heartbeat. Ignis chose to remain in their room, preparing for the contest. The appearance of the Niflheim ship had made them uneasy. The strange note that was under their door in the morning, was equally unnerving. All it said was that Lunafreya would be attending the party and be another judge in the contest. The companions had argued about what that meant for them.

 _Why would the Nif's be letting her come all this way? Most people here don't believe in the oracle or the starscourge._ Water splashed over his face as Prompto cannonballed into the pool. "Hey watch it!" Noct yelped pushing a flurry of water at his best friend.

Prompto laughed playfully as he dodged the wave, "you should be paying attention! What has you so wrapped up in thought anyway?"

"Nothing." Noctis pulled himself out of the pool and snatched his towel from the chair.

"You can't lie to me Noct." Prompto's eyes glazed over his friend, a weary concern pulsing from them. "We already went over it, if Luna is there, I doubt the Nif's would let us get close. Iggy and Gladio even agreed that it would be too dangerous to try mounting a rescue."

"We can't just let her remain their prisoner!" Noctis turned away, but wound up slipping on the pool floor, he crashed into the water unceremoniously. Prompto laughed until he noticed the angry cerulean eyes blinking open as the Prince's head crashed through the water. Sputtering and coughing Noctis' glare was rather pathetic.

"Sorry..." Prompto continued giggling until his friend pushed his own blonde head under the water. "Hey!" the gunslinger coughed and pushed his friend away. "What was that for?"

"Laughing," Noctis smirk put Prompto at ease. He knew his friend was still worried, but if he was smirking Noct was accepting it.

"Look Noct," Prompto swam over to Noctis, "if we can, the three of us will make it so you guys can at least talk."

"I know, I don't expect it to be possible, I just... I hate being powerless to help her... just like I was when I was a kid."

Unbeknownst to them, Gladio had entered the room when he saw Noctis slip into the pool, "Noct, what happened in Tenebrae when you were eight wasn't your fault. You couldn't move thanks to that daemon attack, your dad had to make a choice between you or saving Luna. And from what my dad told me, Luna let go of the king's hand, she could have held on. She made her choices and from what I understand, she isn't the type to regret them." Gladio's voice caused the other two to look at the older man. He had a good point, "Luna will be fine. After we get to Altissia then we can save her, but here isn't the place and now isn't the time."

Noctis sighed, his shield was right, but the memory still haunted him. His father gripping him in one hand, his own arms holding onto his father's neck for dear life as Niflheim soldiers shot at them and kingsglaives offered their lives to protect the fleeing royals. He could still see Luna as she let go of Regis' hand, mouthing for him to be safe, he could hear Ravus as he cried for over his mother's body. They were lucky they managed to escape at all. "I know Gladio," he shook his head, trying to break free of his memory. "It was the Nif's and that daemon that attacked me, if I hadn't been injured, dad would never have taken me to Tenebrae and maybe then... maybe then they wouldn't have invaded."

Gladio smiled sadly, "maybe Noct. Come on, we should get ready for the party, it'll be time to leave soon and you know how Iggy gets if we're late."

The three laughed, the Advisor would get snarky if they were late, or just decide to make burnt toast for their next meal at camp. "Yeah, good point."

***********************************************************  
 _Meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor_

Sebastian was proud of his work. He (not the servants, the lot of them were useless in his mind, though Agni helped... until Soma needed him) The ballroom looked exquisite, with decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls. The smell of sweets smelled throughout the manor. He had instructed the others as to the part they would play. Bardroy would be in charge of ensuring the buffet was stocked, Mey-Rin would be acting as the waitress, bringing around drinks, while Snake was attending to the door for the evening. Over the course of the day he had memorized the guestlist, as ordered by Sebastian. Finnian would be patrolling the grounds, if anything occurred, from the Niflheim ship he would report it straight to Sebastian. Agni would attend Soma and keep him out of trouble and Sebastian would be navigating the party to ensure no one slipped up.

Currently, Sebastian was with his master as they waited for Ardyn and Lunafreya. Elizabeth was with them in the parlour and the two children were playing a game, though Sebastian was not truly paying attention. He felt the strange pull he had felt around Ardyn prior. _So they have arrived._ A knock came from the outside the door, Ciel's dark gaze met Sebastian. At his master's nod, the demon opened the door.

"Thank you for your kind invitation, lord Phantomhive," Luna stated as she walked in. Ardyn and six soldiers entered the room and Sebastian narrowed his eyes. The magitek soldiers felt like abominations. The stench, (one only he could smell, the demon assumed since the humans seemed unphased) was toxic and filled the room.

Ciel, Elizabeth and Sebastian bowed to her, "Thank you for coming Princess," Ciel responded and motioned for Sebastian to get to work, "I do hope your trip was pleasant."

Her grimacing smile was answer enough, "it was fine," Luna's half-hearted response echoed around them. Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Come, Princess," the young girl stated, "I am certain you would like to prepare before the party, I do as well. Until later Ciel."

"I think you are forgetting something Elizabeth," Ciel chided his fiancee, "Princess, this is my fiancee, Elizabeth Middleford, and this is my butler, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed again as Lunafrya answered, "A pleasure, and," she turned to Elizabeth, "I would love the chance to prepare before the other guests arrive. Chancellor Izunia, will you be staying?" Luna inquired kindly, but Sebastian caught the hatred in her voice.

Flamboyantly, Ardyn bowed to the Oracle, "I intended too. Fear not, I will be leaving later on, well before the party is over I am certain." Luna and Elizabeth left the room and Ardyn sat across from Ciel. "Fancy a game of chess Earl?"

Ciel sighed, deciding to politely indulge his guest. "Sebastian, will you fetch the chess set?"

"Yes my lord." the demon left the room.

Ardyn turned to Ciel, "an interesting servant you have earl. I do wonder how you met.

"He is just a butler," Ciel ignored the older man's attempts, "He has been at my side for a while now.

Ardyn chuckled darkly, "one should be careful, a servant like him is hard to come by." Sebastian entered the room again, carrying a dark chessboard. Ardyn changed his tone, "I heard rumours that Prince Noctis would be at the festivities tonight, I do hope nothing untoward happens this evening."

Ciel smiled, "Oh I would not worry, my servants are quite capable of handling problematic guests. Is that not right Sebastian?"

Sebastian's devilish grin seemed to envelop the room, "Yes my lord."


End file.
